


forget-me-not

by Medoch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe angst, Partially AU, parallels with the snow queen, quantum abyss, romelle is a bitch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: господи, я забыл своё имя





	forget-me-not

Найди меня

_Некоторым людям осколки попали прямо в сердце, — это было ужаснее всего — сердце превращалось в кусок льда._

Киту едва перевалило за четырнадцать, когда Дайбазаал был атакован. Оккупанты звали себя _землянами_ ; у них были хмурые одинаковые лица, обтянутые светлой кожей, и пустые глаза. Столицу они зачистили за двадцать два часа — согнали на корабли всех, кого нашли; Кит мельком увидел в очереди мать, а ещё — короля Заркона, а ещё — пару своих одноклассников из Академии. Сам он лишь чудом избежал той же участи — затаился в тенях ангара с ховеркарами и притих, глядя на то, как лучших пилотов Академии по одному выводят на улицу, а потом сбежал вглубь пустыни, туда, где землянам было слишком некомфортно.

Пока Кит прятался и совершал мелкие нападения на крошечные базы, раскиданные тут и там, они что-то искали. Они прочёсывали дома, подземки, ангары, заводы, гаражи, пытались спуститься на дно Чёрного Каньона, шастали по лабиринтам оставленных червями пещер. Дайбазаал медленно обрастал странными постройками, башнями, полигонами, и, к тому моменту, как Киту исполнилось шестнадцать, его родной дом превратился во что-то чужое. Он пытался связаться с матерью — с момента первого удара её сообщения находили его несколько раз; во всех было примерно одно и то же «я в порядке. улетай с планеты», значит, она была жива, значит, её можно было вытащить.

Кит мог угнать одну из птиц, которые были оставлены в ангаре Академии. Он умел летать, он был одним из лучших ещё в свои четырнадцать, он знал, что его могут принять как беженца на Алтее или Мнемосе, но — едва ли он хотел бежать и прятаться, как трусливая шавка.

Дайбазаал постепенно превратился в колонию, в марионеточное государство, в огромные охотничьи угодья для ублюдков с Земли. Выживших галранцев расселили в дома с крошечными квартирками, и Кит смог свободно передвигаться по городу до начала коменданского часа, но даже после этого так и не нашёл мать.

В день его семнадцатилетия Кролию показательно повесили на главной площади в столице. Сейчас Кит помнит обо всём этом как об обычном факте, истории из книжки, которая произошла с кем-то другим. Он знает, что его мать мертва, знает, как она умерла, но тот день из его памяти стёрся подчистую, оставив после себя чёрное пятно.

Сейчас Киту не нужно помнить себя из прошлого. Сейчас Киту вообще не нужно помнить что-то, что не касается убийства землян. Он несётся в пустыню, изредка стреляя вслепую себе за спину, и пытается оторваться от оставшихся гвардейцев, преследующих его. Их трое — пятерых он уже завалил пару минут назад; может, убил, может, просто ранил — ему плевать. Космо нагоняет его уже в пустыне, резко сворачивает к спуску с высоких дюн, прячущих под собой пещеру, оставленную червём. Кит вбегает туда, кутается посильнее в песчаного цвета плащ, обнимает тёплую собачью спину — Космо едва слышно скулит, жмётся к ткани мокрым носом и виляет хвостом. Земляне шуршат ботинками по песку и кричат где-то левее и выше.

Спокойно выдохнуть у Кита получается только многим позже момента, когда их шаги затихают. Ушибленный бок глухо ноет, и Кит всей своей душой надеется на то, что у него не сломаны рёбра, потому что если они всё-таки сломаны, он, скорее всего, не дойдёт до своего укрытия утром — даже с помощью Космо. Чтобы не спать, он перебирает в голове чужие лица и имена. Обещает себе, что отомстит за каждого. И за мать, и за говнюка Аргеза, который вечно доёбывался до него в Академии, и за хозяина кафе неподалёку от дома, и за свою до безумия вредную преподавательницу математики. За каждого.

Ближе к рассвету Кит всё-таки проваливается в сон, и уже во сне видит землян в оранжевой форме, преподавателя — землянина — за кафедрой; себя самого в доме недалеко от Гарнизона; своего отца с печальной улыбкой и морщинами в углах глаз. Он видит Широ, и Лэнса, и Пидж, и Ханка, и Аллуру, и Корана, он помнит, что доверяет им, несмотря на то, что некоторые из них — земляне; потому что он и сам тоже с Земли. Тогда почему их нигде нет? Почему земляне превратили в колонию Дайбазаал?

Сон размывается тем сильнее, чем больше Кит думает. Он видит, как шагает к кому-то, хватает ладонями чьё-то лицо, касается губами губ, но картинка размыта — остаются только ощущения. В конце концов, красочные картинки исчезают совсем, оставляя за собой только глухое чувство тревоги, сжавшей ледяные пальцы на горле.

Кит просыпается медленно, словно всплывая из-под воды. Первое, что он видит, когда открывает глаза, — пластиковый кремовый потолок, как в медотсеке на кораблях Академии. Сон ускользает, оставляя после себя только фантомное ощущение неправильности происходящего. Кит садится на кровати, трёт руками глаза, ищет взглядом экран управления комнатой, но натыкается лишь на камеру, словно нарочно слишком большую и хорошо заметную. Ещё более явно показать, что за ним следят, можно было бы, разве что, написав «я вижу тебя» большими красными буквами прямо на двери. Смешно. Кит чувствует, как разум и расчёт подводят его, как трясутся пальцы, как ехидный голосок внутри шипит «тебя повесят, как твою мать».

 _Да, повесят,_ злобно думает он в ответ. _Повесят — ну и что?_ Ехидный голосок смеётся, но не отвечает. Через несколько минут молчаливого ожидания Кит начинает искать выходы. Он тратит час на поиски хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы сойти за оружие, ещё час — на попытки открыть дверь изнутри. Он даже пинает её в отчаянии пару раз.

Проходит немного меньше вечности, прежде чем дверь с шуршанием открывается. Кит вскидывает голову и впивается взглядом в вошедшего — тот смотрит снисходительно, полуулыбается и выглядит слишком дружелюбно для оккупанта и чудовища.

— Слышал, ты полукровка, — мягко говорит он. В груди у Кита неприятно ёкает. — Вроде и галра, а вроде и наш.

Землянин протягивает руку, хлопает его по плечу и улыбается уже шире:  
— Меня зовут Ханк. А тебя?

Чем дольше Кит молчит, тем сильнее сжимаются пальцы у него на плече. Спустя минуту Добрый Землянин Ханк грозится сломать ему ключицу. Кит молча рассматривает его, про себя высчитывая, куда будет проще ударить, чтобы убить или хотя бы вырубить. Ханк выглядит, как здоровенная каменная статуя: ударишь — и навредишь сам себе.

В памяти некстати всплывает незнакомое, неестественное ощущение крепких объятий, и Кит смахивает его, мотнув головой.

— Послушай, парень, — начинает Ханк, — я с тобой обхожусь по-хорошему, но могу и-

Кит фыркает, и он затыкается на полуслове. Становится мрачнее, превращается из облака в серую грозовую тучу, стискивает плечо так, что Кит уверен — следы пальцев с него не сойдут ещё долго. Возможно, что никогда, если его убьют здесь. Он припечатывает:  
— Вы не умеете по-хорошему, — и в добрых карих глазах Ханка вспыхивает едкая, уродливая злоба.

Он вытягивает руку и стискивает шею Кита так сильно, что тот не успевает даже захрипеть. В глазах темнеет через долгую минуту попыток вобрать в себя воздух, и только тогда хватка чуть слабнет.

— Меня зовут Ханк, — с нажимом повторяет землянин. — А тебя?

Кит упрямо молчит до тех пор, пока Ханк не сдаётся. Фантомное ощущение чужих пальцев на шее он терпит ещё около часа после того, как остаётся один, и даже потом оно не уходит полностью: воспоминание то и дело вспыхивает в голове так ярко, что от него невозможно отмахнуться. Пытаясь прийти в себя, Кит тупо пялится в закрытую дверь, снова и снова прокручивая в сознании всё, что произошло. В какой-то момент Ханк вдруг кажется ему знакомым, невероятно близким, словно они ели за одним столом и смеялись над одними и теми же шутками. Кит отмахивается от рассуждений на эту тему, ложится на жёсткий матрас, закидывает руки за голову и пялится на кремовый потолок, пока в глазах не начинает рябить. Тревога никуда не уходит.

Кит думает о Космо, о могиле матери, о судьбе короля Заркона, о судьбе принца Лотора, о судьбе Дайбазаала — о чём угодно, кроме _землян._

Засыпая, он чувствует себя выдохшимся, как погасшая, ещё тёплая спичка.

Заметь меня

_Крошечный осколок попал ему прямо в сердце. Теперь оно должно было превратиться в кусок льда. Боль прошла, но осколок остался._

Ханк приходит к нему снова только через четыре дня, если считать, что еду приносят раз в день. Кит вскидывается, ощущая раздражающую слабость, смотрит на мерзенькую улыбочку на лице Ханка и думает, как бы так посильнее и повнезапнее ударить ему в лицо. Тот щурится, давит кривую улыбку и чеканит:  
— На выход.

Двое конвоиров защёлкивают на запястьях Кита тяжёлые наручники и тыкают ему в спину дробовиками. Он тащится вперёд, прикидывая вероятность побега, осторожно осматривается, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь лазейку. Уже у трапа Кит резко останавливается, поворачивается, выбивая оружие из рук конвоира справа от себя, вслепую палит по тому, что стоит слева, а потом как можно быстрее бежит вперёд, ища взглядом хоть какое-нибудь убежище.

На посадочной площадке почти пусто; вдалеке виднеются крупное здание космопорта или местного управления, непонятные слова на всю ширину его стены и высокий забор с крошечной прорехой, в которую, если повезёт, можно протиснуться.

Едва не запнувшись, Кит несётся туда со всех ног, перекатывается, пролезая в прореху — толстая арматура, торчащая сверху, рвёт его футболку и глубоко царапает спину. Он шипит и морщится, продолжая бежать; бетонная площадка резко переходит в цветущий синими и фиолетовыми цветами луг, трава цепляется за ноги и громко шуршит. Кит поворачивает голову, и мимо него, цепляя скулу и щёку, пролетает пуля — следом за ней спустя секунду приходит боль. Скрипя зубами, Кит делает ещё пару шагов прежде, чем останавливается.

И только тогда понимает — тут холодно. Совсем не так, как ночами на Дайбазаале, но всё-таки холодно.

— Следующий будет в ногу! — насмешливо кричит стрелявший землянин. — В колено или, скажем, бедро.

Кит вздрагивает — на секунду голос кажется ему невероятно знакомым. В голове всплывают тысячи едких ответов, и следом за ними в груди разливается детское, мальчишеское желание посоперничать чисто из вредности. Ненависть приходит только спустя пару секунд, словно разум и сердце Кита вспоминают, где он находится. Землянин подходит ближе, придирчиво осматривает его с ног до головы, улыбается. Весь его вид — и эти кривляния, и тонкая линия полуулыбки, и сощуренные глаза — вызывают у Кита всё то же тревожное ощущение неправильности: словно твой ховеркар на парковке вдруг оказывается не красным, а синим, или словно ты идёшь в магазин за энергетическим кристаллом, и вдруг на его месте видишь новенькую многоэтажку, или словно в коробке со старыми фотографиями ты выглядишь, как альтеанский младенец, хотя в твоём роду никогда не было альтеан.

— Так вот какое чудовище Ханк так расхваливал, — задумчиво тянет землянин. — Не сильно ты похож на основателя ополчения.

Тревога царапает когтями лёгкие и горло Кита, не даёт ему дышать и мешает думать: что-то не так, что-то не сходится, мир вокруг напоминает пазл с несколькими фрагментами из другой коробки.

Кит не привык много думать в критических ситуациях, поэтому он оставляет размышления на потом — дожидается, пока землянин подойдёт ближе, медленно отводит ногу назад, отталкивается от земли, вслепую выбивает оружие из тонких пальцев и бежит вперёд, ища, куда спрятаться. Бесконечное пустое пространство длится, и длится, и длится, словно он не движется с места, а потом начинает медленно переходить в пологий спуск с холма. Кит не успевает сделать шаг вниз — ногу чуть выше лодыжки прошивает пуля, он запинается и ничком падает в траву. Рядом слышатся шаги; Кит прикрывает глаза, и голос матери в его голове приказывает: не дёргайся, иначе умрёшь.

Мальчишеское упрямство фыркает и протестует: ну и что, что умру! Делов-то. Кит переворачивается на спину и смотрит в светло-голубое небо без облаков.

— Эй, Лэнс! — слышится уже знакомый голос Ханка. — Я нашёл его!

Кит поворачивает голову, и в поле его зрения тут же попадают чужие ботинки. Лэнс наигранно вздыхает, наклоняется над ним и нарочито мягко, растягивая гласные, говорит:  
— Лицо у тебя красивое, так что в него бить не буду, дорогуша.

А потом — пинает тяжёлым ботинком в незаживший бок. И в этот раз точно что-то ломает — Кит жмурится от боли, перед глазами на секунду вспыхивает красное, а потом расходится пятнами, как в калейдоскопе. Звон в ушах приглушает шелест ветра и голоса.

Копившаяся годами ненависть обжигает горло Кита, как спирт. Он вскидывает голову и смотрит на Лэнса исподлобья, как побитая дворовая псина, но тот только улыбается, нарочно игнорирует, делая вид, что не замечает. Суёт руки в карманы потрёпанной кожаной куртки с непонятной надписью на кармане, раскачивается на пятках. Позёр.

— Откуда он?

— Дайбазаал.

— Всё ещё не верю, что это тот самый галранский красавчик, который три года портил вам жизнь.

Ханк смеётся.

— Мы бы его ни в жизнь не нашли, — говорит он. — Парня сдали остатки ополчения взамен на обещание их не убивать.

— И что?

— То же, что и всегда.

Вздохнув, Лэнс наклоняется, сгребает волосы Кита в кулак и резко тянет на себя, рассматривая ближе. Поворачивает голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, гладит раненую пулей скулу, — Кит смотрит ему в глаза упрямо и неотрывно, ищет, за что зацепиться, чтобы, если не убить, то хотя бы ранить.

Ничего не находит.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Лэнс.

В голосе слышится беззаботная мягкость — так разговаривают с животными, когда заманивают их в клетку. Кит хмурится и молчит, но хватка на волосах становится крепче, а в горло упирается прохладная сталь клинка — он поначалу даже не понимает, что это, ожидая тепла плазменного ножа. Лэнс щурится, его улыбка становится шире, искажает лицо, — в голове Кита на крошечный миг возникает мысль о том, что эта улыбка ненастоящая. О том, что всё вокруг — ненастоящее, выдуманное, параллельная вселенная, где все умрут.

В груди вспыхивает ощущение дежавю — и тут же гаснет. Лэнс давит на клинок чуть сильнее, и лезвие прорезает кожу. Кит морщится, но ни слова не говорит.

— Знаешь, — Лэнс вздыхает, и в его вздохе отчётливо слышится разочарование, — я ведь не перережу тебе горло, дорогуша. Я вырву тебе ногти, сниму с тебя кожу, препарирую тебя — и только тогда, наверное, убью. Или нет. В любом случае, рядом с квинтэссенцией ты будешь умирать очень, просто невероятно медленно. Мы можем растянуть это надолго, окей? Или ты можешь сказать мне своё имя.

Кит скалится:  
— Ты треплешься так много, что я даже слово вставить не могу, — и стальной клинок вспарывает кожу у него на плече, как рыбье брюхо.

Больно до чёрных мушек перед глазами. Лэнс смотрит на выступившую кровь, пропитывающую взрезанную ткань рубашки, и мягко улыбается.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — я вспомнил, что у галра есть эта странная традиция — выбивать имена на коже. Не у всех, но проверить всегда стоит, не правда ли? На всякий случай.

Кит пытается отшатнуться, но выходит паршиво: плечо и простреленная нога вспыхивают болью. Лэнс разжимает пальцы, и он теряет равновесие, заваливаясь на бок. Позади смеётся Ханк; это нехороший, неправильный смех, Кит уверен, что он должен звучать по-другому.

Лэнс скалится, щуря глаза, и там, в колодцах его зрачков не видно совсем ничего, хотя Кит и сам не понимает, что ищет. Мысли у него в голове роятся так громко, что он не успевает сосредоточиться ни на одной из них, но, как только Лэнс лезет пальцами в рану на плече и цепляет ногтями взрезанную кожу, всё, кроме боли, разом исчезает. Кит жмурится до танцующих белых пятен под веками, стискивает зубы и рвано выдыхает, пытаясь перетерпеть. Лэнс хватается за края его рубашки и рвёт её по шву, задумчиво разглядывая чистую кожу. Царапает её шершавыми пальцами, ищет татуировку — и находит, стащив разорванную ткань до конца.

— Йорак, — тянет Лэнс, пересчитывая пальцами буквы на боку Кита, — забавно. Мне говорили, что у тебя земное имя.

Кит молчит. Его имя, _земное имя,_ так лелеемое матерью из-за крошечной принадлежности к человеку, — _землянину_ — которого она любила, не будет принадлежать никому, кроме него. Кит не выдаст его кому-то вроде этих ублюдков.

— Жаль, — выдыхает Лэнс, снова вздёргивая заваливающегося на бок Кита на ноги, — что ты не хочешь идти на компромисс.

Тот фыркает и шипит ему в лицо, чудом сохраняя равновесие:  
— Не в моих правилах договариваться с ублюдками.

Лэнс надавливает ему на шею где-то сбоку, и сразу же после этого Кита накрывает такой громкой, отчаянной, раскалённой болью, что он перестаёт видеть, слышать и ощущать что-либо, кроме неё. Боль бьётся и плещется, как океан, затапливает все мысли, все принципы, всё подчистую — и от Кита остаётся только тело, умоляющее об утолении этого океана, умоляющее, чтобы он закончился. Где-то во вспыхивающем красно-белом шуме перед глазами он замечает знакомое нутро альтеанского замка, но не придаёт этому никакого внимания.

Боль уходит, но даже через несколько минут после этого Кит дрожит и не может думать. Лэнс сидит перед ним, развалившись в кресле, и смотрит, почти не моргая, — как будто запоминает каждое лишнее движение, каждый признак того, что его новая игрушка сломалась. Считывает что-то с кожи Кита, как робот. Тот фамильярно, словно по старой привычке, спрашивает:  
— Что это было?

В горле першит, голос не слушается. Лэнс дёргается, и на мгновение Кит замечает на его лице узнавание, а следом — замешательство и страх. Как будто землянину Лэнсу тоже кажется, что этот мир — просто картинка, карикатура, сюрреалистичное кино, в которое они случайно попали. Потом он, конечно же, берёт себя в руки, натягивает на лицо прохладную улыбочку и отвечает елейным тоном:  
— Магия.

И в колодцах зрачков у него снова не остаётся ничего, кроме холодной пустоты.

Пойми меня

_Верите ли вы тому, что он умер и не вернётся больше?_

По первости — после того, как раны заживают — его держат в камере на нижних этажах замка. Здесь холодно, значительно холоднее, чем на Дайбазаале, и Кит ёжится, стучит зубами и сильнее кутается в тонкую одежду, тщетно пытаясь согреться. Один из братьев Лэнса — кажется, Марко — приносит ему одеяло, но Кит отпинывает его в дальний угол камеры. Он считает часы и дни, чтобы не свихнуться, и медленно начинает забывать, как звучит его голос. Как звучат другие голоса. В какой-то момент звуки исчезают даже из снов.

Кит находит способ выйти из камеры и пытается сбежать, но утыкается в тупик — останавливается у обрыва, заглядывая вниз, в бездну. Замок стоит на отвесной скале, так что едва ли из него можно уйти, не имея при себе ключей от ховеркара. Услышав шаги позади, Кит оборачивается и медленно пятится к краю скалы, жмётся спиной к пустоте позади, не сводя взгляда с Лэнса и его ухмылки. Небо над ними темнеет, ветер шуршит в траве, полной мелких синих цветов. По лицу Лэнса на мгновение пробегает тень, и Кит, заметив её, чувствует, как его сердце ухает вниз, стучится об диафрагму и возвращается обратно. Сквозь шум в ушах он слышит:  
— Будешь прыгать?

Голос весёлый, но за весельем отчётливо слышится тревога. Кит делает длинный глубокий вдох и заглядывает Лэнсу в глаза. Ветер бьёт ему в спину, превращая рваную рубашку в парус, свистит и шепчет, разбиваясь о скалы. Хочется закричать, чтобы проснуться, чтобы тревожное ощущение того, что всё вокруг не такое, каким должно быть, наконец ушло, но вместо этого он просто выдыхает. Говорит:  
— Тебе-то какое дело?

Говорит:  
— Какая разница, подохну я или нет? Я тебе не домашнее животное, ублюдок.

У Лэнса на дне зрачков что-то вспыхивает, мелькает, как искра или солнечный блик. Он прикрывает глаза, и улыбка легко исчезает с его лица, делая его равнодушным, почти что кукольным. Короткие ресницы дрожат. Кит отступает назад ещё на полшага и едва не теряет равновесие, когда под ногой не оказывается земли. Была бы внизу вода — он бы прыгнул, не задумываясь.

Был бы внизу хоть один из тысячи шанс выжить — он бы прыгнул. Он бы попробовал.

Кит не замечает, как Лэнс подбирается ближе, поэтому, когда поворачивается, сталкивается с ним лицом к лицу. Глаза напротив — две смёрзшиеся льдины из океанов Алтеи — смотрят пристально, словно Кит — камень, на котором выискивают сколы и трещины. В какой-то момент он даже слышит в своей голове брезгливое «дешёвка», всплывшее из моря воспоминаний, которые Кит заткнул далеко-далеко в дальние углы своей паршивой души. И тогда в нём впервые что-то перемыкает — и низко, утробно рычит, как Космо, как дикие гиены в пустыне Дайбазаала.

Кит делает шаг назад, но не успевает прыгнуть — Лэнс хватает его за волосы и тянет сначала на себя, а потом за собой, и пальцы у него мелко дрожат не то от испуга, не то от ярости, Кит не взялся бы говорить наверняка. Он не взялся бы говорить наверняка и о том, что было с ними двумя только что.

Небо светлеет, как только Лэнс затаскивает Кита в замок. Перед тем, как закрывается тяжёлая дверь, перед тем, как его бросают в камеру, перед тем, как боль накрывает его с новой силой, Кит видит, как золотой свет звезды расцвечивает мелкие голубые цветы. В прохладной камере в три шага по диагонали он засыпает прямо на полу, и сон кутает его в прохладные сети тревоги, мешающей двигаться и дышать. Проснувшись, Кит ещё долго пялится во вспыхивающую цветными кляксами темноту, пытаясь вспомнить, что ему снилось.

Картинки и слова в голове складываются в коротенький диафильм. Кит вспоминает сначала поле, полное мелких, похожих на звёзды голубых цветов, потом — Лэнса, улыбающегося и бегущего прямо в них. Потом — слова. Слова даются Киту сложнее всего; он прокручивает воспоминание в голове снова, и снова, и снова, до тех пор, пока разрозненные осколки не складываются в правильном порядке.

— Незабудки! — восклицает Лэнс, и голос у него правильный, такой, каким должен быть. Космо появляется рядом с ним, тыкается носом в ладонь, и Лэнс смеётся, улыбается широко-широко, садится на корточки, разглядывая цветы. — Если существуют космические волки, то и космические незабудки тоже должны быть, правда? Бабушка, — он запинается, — очень любила их.

Кит отчётливо помнит, что чувствовал в этот момент — недоумение, нежность и какую-то совсем абсурдную в такой ситуации печаль. В океане цветов Лэнс выглядел потерянным, но своим. Он проговаривает — отчётливо, громко, вслух:  
— Незабудки, — и дышать на несколько секунд становится так тяжело, словно ему с размаху врезали под дых.

Позже — когда жизнь Кита превращается в бессмысленные рутинные упражнения — попытки не сойти с ума в камере в три шага по диагонали — он вспоминает чуть больше. Воспоминания приходят кусочками, и фальшивое, лишённое деталей прошлое отваливается, как высохшая грязь. Кит вспоминает своего отца, вспоминает длинные дни и ночи, проведённые на Земле, вспоминает, как разглядывал звёзды на крыше своего дома. Потом — Гарнизон. Потом — Широ. Ханка. Пидж. Аллуру и Корана. Лэнса, наконец. Перекошенная реальность с каждым новым воспоминанием становится всё ровнее — пока, наконец, не встаёт на место окончательно.

И Кита вдруг посещает кристально чистое осознание: всё вокруг ненастоящее. Это просто фальшивка. Симуляция, в которую его затянуло. Он слышит тихий щелчок, с которым весь этот карнавал начинает трещать по швам, и глухо смеётся. Думает: надо уходить отсюда. Надо вытаскивать отсюда Лэнса и Ханка. Возможно, кого-то ещё.

Кит не может вспомнить, как и когда очутился в этой вселенной. Он пытается выцепить из собственной памяти хотя бы пару мгновений, но следом за последними воспоминаниями — о поцелуях в пустой смотровой — лента реальности словно бы обрывается. Дыхание сбивается, словно Кит не рылся у себя в мозгах, а бежал марафон. Камера в углу мерно гудит, а потом выключается с тихим хлопком и ещё более тихим жужжанием, выделяющимся на фоне гула в ушах.

Дверь открывается, отъезжает в паз справа, Кит утыкается взглядом в уже знакомые ботинки и только потом поднимает взгляд. Лэнс точно такой же, как в воспоминаниях, и одновременно с этим совершенно другой, хотя Кит не уверен в том, что смог бы найти отличия, если бы они молчаливо стояли перед ним вдвоём. Под одной и той же шкурой, мрачно думает он, прячутся змея и кошка.

У Лэнса обыденный, расслабленный вид — на несколько секунд Кит вязнет в ощущении расслабленности, верит, потому что — ну, это же Лэнс-душа-нараспашку, тот самый, который вечно лезет под рёбра, ближе к сердцу, своей улыбкой, своим доверием, своим «я навсегда с тобой». Кит залипает, когда Лэнс протягивает ладонь в его сторону, почти наклоняет голову, прежде чем ухнувшее вниз сердце предупреждает его об опасности.

Ударит, думает Кит. И до последнего не пытается увернуться, словно сопротивляется тому, что стоящий перед ним человек — не тот, кого он знал. Лэнс хватает его за подбородок, поворачивает лицом то в одну сторону, то в другую, всё так же пристально разглядывая. Киту интересно, что он хочет увидеть. Отчаяние? Страх? Боль? Он так и спрашивает:  
— Что ты хочешь увидеть?

Лэнс улыбается одними губами. В скудном освещении комнаты его глаза с точками зрачков, кажется, могут вморозить Кита в стену.

— Разве интересна книга, если ты уже знаешь её сюжет?

— Я не люблю читать.

Улыбка становится чуть меньше.

— Жаль.

Этот Лэнс — осторожный, незаметный, грациозный, начисто лишённый своей тупой привычки подкатывать к каждому столбу, тихий, в конце концов, — вызывает у Кита желание задеть, зацепить, найти ту зазубрину, занозу, точку кипения, после которой он проявит настоящие эмоции. Может быть, думает Кит, это разбудит в Лэнсе что-то живое. Если он тоже попал сюда по ошибке и просто ещё не очнулся от своего фальшивого прошлого.

Пальцы стискивают подбородок чуть сильнее. Лэнс поднимает свободную руку, достаёт из кармана тонкую матовую железку, похожую на армейский жетон. Показывает, как фокусник, на, мол, смотри внимательно. А потом резко прикладывает к шее, чуть ниже уха. Кожа в том месте загорается болью, словно в неё вжали не металлическую пластинку, а раскалённую кочергу.

— Ну вот, — расслабленно выдаёт Лэнс. — Теперь ты не сбежишь.

Кит не понимает. Он поднимает руку, касается саднящей кожи рукой и нащупывает вплавленный в шею кусок металла. Скребёт по нему ногтями, — больно, но терпимо — смотрит Лэнсу в глаза. Тот щурится, улыбаясь, и это та же самая улыбка, настоящая, правильная — та, с которой он смотрел на украденную земную корову; та, с которой он смотрел на приближающуюся Землю; та, с которой он смотрел на здания Гарнизона. Та, с которой он смотрел на Кита, когда думал, что тот не видит.

— Если ты отойдёшь от меня дальше, чем на пятьсот метров, эта штука, — он стучит по металлической пластинке пальцем, — взорвётся и оторвёт тебе голову. Идём.

Голос у Лэнса такой ласковый, что жестокость, прячущаяся за интонациями, бьёт под дых мягче — и сильнее. Лэнс шагает в коридор, беспечно насвистывая что-то себе под нос, и Кит чувствует, как металлическая пластина под кожей начинает нагреваться. Он шагает по коридорам замка, силясь их запомнить, подмечает камеры и патрули, ищет выходы, решётки и лопасти вентиляционной системы. Даже когда дверь просторной комнаты закрывается за спиной Кита, он не перестаёт искать способы побега.

— Бесполезно, — улыбаясь, выдаёт Лэнс. Он подходит ближе, щурясь, кладёт ладони Киту на шею. — Это не та ситуация, в которой ты можешь вырубить меня и свалить отсюда, _Йорак._

Вытатуированное на боку имя вспыхивает теплом. Кит отчётливо помнит, как оно болело сразу после нанесения. Йорак. Лэнс называл его так всего трижды — один раз в шутку, один раз ради того, чтобы никто не понял, что происходит, и ещё раз — когда смотрел на витиеватые символы, тёмной краской разползшиеся по рёбрам. Когда касался их пальцами. Кит выдыхает, титаническими усилиями останавливая себя от тупых резких поступков.

— А какая, — он сглатывает, — это ситуация?

Лэнс фыркает.

— Та самая, в которой ты подчиняешься и молчишь.

Ощерившись, Кит хватает его запястье и стискивает в ладони. Говорит со смешком:  
— Я так не умею.

А потом его снова прошивает боль — на этот раз сильнее и громче. Боль звенит в каждой его клетке, на каждом нерве, повсюду; у боли мерзкий медный привкус и запах жжёной кожи. Кит упрямо смотрит Лэнсу в глаза, хотя едва ли видит хоть что-нибудь кроме мутных пятен на белом фоне. Шрамы от ран гудят и ноют, словно боль об них спотыкается.

— Научишься, — сквозь шум в ушах слышит Кит. — Обязательно научишься.

Он проваливается в темноту, и просыпается на тонком матрасе на полу. Космо — тоже пойманный, с тяжёлым металлическим ошейником на шее — лежит у него под боком, уронив голову на лапы и прикрыв глаза, — неподвижный, как статуя. Кит медленно поднимается, жмурясь от боли — такой, словно ему за день переломали, а затем снова срастили все кости. Комната вокруг — почти пустая, с серыми стенами, поверх которых серебряными блёстками намечены узоры. И на полу — ни кроватей, ни тумбочек, ничего. Кит хмурится.

— Твоя псина чуть не отгрызла мне руку, — беспечно выдаёт Лэнс.

Его голос слышится откуда-то позади; Кит оборачивается и утыкается взглядом в Лэнса, стоящего в дверях. На его ладони — уже пропитавшаяся кровью повязка, на скуле — ссадина. Он молчит, и Кит молчит тоже, потому что понятия не имеет, что сказать. Лэнс потирает ссаженую скулу и расплывается в своей обычной улыбочке. Кривляется:  
— Женщины ужасно непостоянны, тебе не кажется? Сегодня она любит тебя и устраивает вместе с тобой геноцид, а завтра уже защищает парня, которого видит впервые.

Кит фыркает.

— Возможно, этот парень лучше, чем ты и геноцид вместе взятые.

Где-то здесь пролегает граница между настоящим Лэнсом и здешним. Настоящий Лэнс рассмеялся бы и ушёл. Здешний Лэнс только щерится сильнее. Отвечает:  
— Возможно, я сейчас оторву тебе пальцы один за другим, а потом забинтую их так, что они не будут заживать, — и Киту не хочется проверять, способен ли он на это.

Не хочется, но:  
— Ну и что? Ради кого же тебя бросила очередная красотка?

Он отчётливее видит этот переход от смешливого парня к рецидивисту: Лэнс перестаёт улыбаться, чуть прищуривается, и его глаза словно бы выцветают — становятся бледно-голубыми, как льдинки.

— А ты как думаешь? — спрашивает Лэнс.

И до Кита доходит. Он не знает, кто именно, но кто-то из их нормальной вселенной тоже очнулся здесь.

— Знаешь, — начинает Лэнс, шагая ближе, — поначалу я был против всех этих мер. Порабощение, устранение, бла-бла-бла. Звучало не очень. Это было, — он возводит глаза к потолку и мысленно считает, — пять... нет, шесть лет назад. Мы снарядили к вам людей. Безоружных. Учёных, дипломатов, пилотов. Немного охраны. Мне было двенадцать, меня не взяли. В экспедиции были моя сестра, брат моей подруги и наш — не знаю — кумир?

Лэнс щурит глаза и улыбается мягко-мягко, всё той же правильной улыбкой. Садится на корточки рядом. Протягивает руку, оглаживая всё ещё саднящую кожу на шее. Кит не дёргается, потому что всё ещё не может отвыкнуть от доверия. Всё ещё думает, что Лэнс — союзник, а не враг.

— Знаешь, что с ними стало, _Йорак?_

Кит молчит. Космо под его ладонью щерится оскалом, прижимает к голове уши и низко, на грани слышимости рычит, несмотря на тянущий его к полу тяжёлый ошейник, и это не ненависть, а скорее обида. Потому что Космо, наверное, тоже помнит, каким был настоящий Лэнс. Кит впивается пальцами в шерсть у него на загривке и выдыхает:  
— Нет.

Он и правда не знает — в его фальшивой вселенной нет никаких громких событий шестилетней давности.

— Их увели на арену. Вероника, — Лэнс запинается и скрипит зубами, удерживая на лице улыбку, — умерла там от заражения крови. Мэтт чудом сбежал. Широ лишился руки — и львиной доли своих нервных клеток. Теперь понимаешь?

Кит понимает только то, что Широ, Холты и Вероника тоже здесь. Он не знает, настоящие ли они, принадлежат ли они его вселенной, и понятия не имеет, как проверить. Для него этот мир не имеет никакой ценности — даже наоборот: Кит выкинул бы его в урну, как уродливый фантик от невкусной конфеты.

— Понимаю, — кивает он. — Вы точно так же поступили с моей матерью. И многими моими однокурсниками. И всем Дайбазаалом в целом — но вам _всё ещё недостаточно._

Это даже близко не те слова, которые он хотел бы сказать, но до тех пор, пока эта вселенная остаётся во главе, нужно придерживаться её правил. Кит чувствует это на уровне инстинктов — «притворяйся мёртвым, иначе действительно умрёшь», или что-то вроде. Лэнс смеётся, запрокинув голову, трёт лицо, пока глаза и скулы не становятся красноватыми. Шмыгает носом. Даже в перекошенном мире он остался самим собой, думает Кит, и едва успевает увернуться от удара.

Лэнс паршиво дерётся в ближнем бою — что настоящий, что здешний. Кит уворачивается от его ударов с лёгкостью, даже несмотря на боль во всём теле, и Лэнс устаёт бить значительно раньше, чем он устаёт уворачиваться, — садится на корточки, зарывается пальцами в волосы, тяжело дышит. Кит подходит к нему чуть ближе, шаркает ногой по прохладному полу.

Лэнс зыркает на него исподлобья, и он дёргается, как от удара.  
Выцветшие льдисто-голубые глаза бликуют, как осколки зеркала.

Узнай меня

_— Это сны! — сказала ворона. — Они пришли, чтобы унести мысли высоких особ на охоту._

За пару недель Кит узнаёт, как далеко простирается терпение Лэнса. Терпение — и умение причинять кому-либо боль. Лэнс приходит каждое утро, скалится, таскает Кита на казни, и каждый раз, когда голову очередного галра просовывают в петлю, тот морщится, но смотрит, прекрасно осознавая, что Лэнс хочет, чтобы он отвернулся.

Когда счётчик смертей становится трёхзначным, им обоим надоедает. Кит не чувствует особой привязанности к тем галра, которых он помнит как своих врагов, — к Сендаку, например — и потому не ощущает боли. Иногда, конечно, в нём просыпается «здешний» Кит, он кричит, рвётся наружу, молотит кулаками по рёбрам, но раз за разом устаёт и сдаётся, потому что настоящий Кит не верит, что из этой вселенной нет выхода. Что эта вселенная теперь настоящая.

Он никогда не поверит — здесь слишком пусто. Слишком блёкло. Не за что зацепиться, когда пытаешься разглядеть детали. Старый мультфильм со статичной картинкой на заднем плане — вот, на что это похоже. Непривычно.

К неправильности Лэнса тоже сложно привыкнуть — Кит до конца понимает это только когда в очередной раз не успевает отреагировать. Лэнс приближается в два шага, обнимает руками его шею и щурится, считая пульс. Кит смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, есть ли где-то там, под кожей, мышцами и костями, тот человек, который считал его соперником. И другом. И — может быть — кем-то ещё. Кем-то большим.

В этот момент его снова прошибает воспоминанием: ощущением тёплых шершавых пальцев, мягких губ, тёплого дыхания; красивой улыбкой, золотыми искрами в цвете неба, мелкими шрамами на руках, веснушками на спине; звонким голосом — поющим, кричащим, смеющимся. Кит дёргается, едва не падая — так сильно кружится голова — и смотрит на Лэнса, пытается заметить что-нибудь ещё, заглядывает глубже — но там только темнота.

Лэнс стискивает пальцы, перекрывая доступ к воздуху. Кит задерживает дыхание и терпит, продолжая вглядываться ему в лицо, пока картинка перед глазами не покрывается пятнами, как ржавчиной, — и впервые выигрывает в безмолвной игре в гляделки. Лэнс отступает на шаг и морщится.

— Ты так смотришь, — шипит он, и в голосе отчётливо слышно страх, — что мне хочется выколоть тебе глаза.

Кит не успевает себя остановить — он всегда сначала говорит и только потом думает — и отвечает едко:  
— Интересно, что тебе мешает.

Лэнс натягивает на лицо улыбку, отступает на шаг, садится на низенький серый табурет в углу, вздыхает, успокаиваясь.

— То, — говорит он уже ровным тоном, растянув губы в улыбке, — что я вынужден быть ответственным. Разве это по-людски — выкалывать глаза своему питомцу? Воспитывать нужно мягко, не причиняя сильного вреда. Ткнуть носом в дерьмо, например, можно. А вот сломать руку — уже нельзя. Чем умнее питомец — тем быстрее он понимает, как правильно, а как — нет. Ты же знаешь, как поступать нельзя, да, _Йорак?_

Он делает что-то — Кит не успевает заметить, отреагировать, увернуться. Боль накрывает его, как цунами, бьёт по затылку и вымывает воздух из лёгких, бьёт искрами по сосудам и мышцам. Кит задыхается и хрипит, неловко оседает на пол, ударяясь виском обо что-то твёрдое — и сознание гаснет, словно выключенная лампочка, а потом вновь загорается — но Кит осознаёт, что прошла далеко не секунда. Он морщится: боль гудит в голове, костях и мышцах; мир перед глазами плывёт и вспыхивает пятнами. Космо подходит ближе, шаркая лапами, — ошейник на нём слишком тяжёлый даже для того, чтобы просто ходить — поднимает голову, тыкается мокрым носом Киту в руку и почти по-человечески вздыхает.

— Выберемся, — заторможенно хрипит Кит, — мы обязательно выберемся.

Космо поворачивается к закрытой двери и склоняет голову набок. Кит растерянно фыркает:  
— И его тоже вытащим.

Он снова смотрит на дверь — и в этот раз замечает, что она закрыта не до конца. В тонкую щель не видно, куда она ведёт, но Кит всё равно решает проверить. Он шарит взглядом по пустой комнате в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно сдвинуть створку: на полу пусто, да и вся комната целиком пустая, как склад, только голые металлические полки для чего-то висят на стенах. Кит встаёт, шатаясь, подходит к одной из них и снимает железку со стены, взвешивая в руках.

Открыть дверь у него получается только с третьей попытки. Он вваливается в другое помещение, и следом за ним туда же перебегает Космо, — а затем она закрывается и глухо щёлкает замком. Кит цепляется взглядом сначала за большую кровать, потом — на полки, уставленные настоящими бумажными книгами, потом — на фотографию на тумбочке. На фотографии — их больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Они прячутся рядом с плакатами на стенах, на дверях шкафа, даже позади Кита — на стене, смотрящей ему в спину.

Лэнс спит — во сне он ничем не отличается от себя настоящего. Кит смотрит на него пару секунд, титаническими усилиями сдерживая желание прикоснуться, и берёт в руки одну из книг с полки, осознавая, что из этой комнаты ему точно не выйти без шума. На полях страницы с загнутым уголком нарисованы незабудки. Кит садится на пол и лениво пробегается глазами по строчкам, вспоминая, как Лэнс со смехом падал спиной в поле, полное мелких голубых цветков на планете, — как же она называлась? — где жили колониями крошечные существа, похожие на фей.

В темноте под тумбочкой что-то сверкает синим. Кит протягивает руку, и рукоять клинка знакомо касается ладони, вспыхивает синим чуть ярче и тут же меняет форму. Свет бликует на тёмном лезвии, но Кит не видит привычных отражений. Он поднимается на ноги, подходит к зеркалу на стене, поднимает отросшие волосы, рассматривая то место на шее, в которое вплавилась металлическая пластина. Взгляд сам собой упирается в спящего позади Лэнса.

Кит поворачивается и подходит ближе. Смотрит на клинок, на чужие подрагивающие ресницы, спрашивает самого себя на манер «быть или не быть»: убить или нет? Лэнс вскидывает руку, но не просыпается, стискивает одеяло в кулаке, бессвязно бормочет во сне, и Кит различает в этом бормотании своё человеческое имя.

Клинок блестит тёмной, почти чёрной с синим оттенком кромкой лезвия. Кит перехватывает его покрепче, закрывает глаза и опускает руку — потому что больше ничего сделать не в силах. Говорит едва слышным шёпотом:  
— Просыпайся, Лэнс.

Лэнс не просыпается — только переворачивается на бок, натягивая на плечи одеяло. В комнате тепло и душно, но ему, похоже, холодно — непонятно, по какой причине. Кит ещё раз пытается разглядеть металлическую пластину, вплавившуюся ему под кожу, но, ничего не найдя, сдаётся и отходит в самый дальний от кровати угол. К Лэнсу нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться — обнять, вжаться лбом в плечо, попросить «вспомни меня, чёрт тебя дери, вспомни, пожалуйста», но Кит ждёт — непонятно только, чего.

Ожидание всегда навевает на него тоску, потому что когда-то давно, после того, как он ушёл — точнее, его выгнали — из Гарнизона, он так же сидел в углу, вертел в ладонях клинок и чего-то ждал.

И, как и сейчас, ничего, _нихрена не происходило._

Лэнс просыпается через несколько часов, — Киту они кажутся вечностью — хлопает ладонью по подушке рядом с собой, бормочет сонным голосом:  
— Заткнись, тупица, — и садится на кровати, потягиваясь.

Интересно, заторможенно думает Кит, кто-нибудь ещё видел его таким? Лэнс не замечает его, пока не встаёт с кровати, да и заметив, ещё пару секунд по инерции ведёт себя как обычно. Словно и в него тоже вплавилось доверие, принесённое из настоящей вселенной.

Осознав, Лэнс тут же застывает, подбирается, расправляет плечи. Готовится к тому, что вот сейчас на него нападут. Кит усмехается, но получается скорее устало, чем надменно.

— Страшно?

— Ты не убьёшь меня, — фыркает Лэнс в ответ, и Кит знает, о чём он думает.

О том, что им обоим известно — убьёт. Убил бы, будь Лэнс любым другим землянином, которого Кит не знает, которого Кит никогда не видел, с которым не дрался за горячую воду в душевой, не плавал в идиотском перевёрнутом бассейне в замке львов, который не останавливал его от долбоёбских выкрутасов, не вытаскивал его из полной жопы, локального апокалипсиса и запоя, не целовался в тёмных углах Гарнизона после удачного отвоевания Земли обратно, не обжимался в душевой. Любым другим человеком, к которому Кит никогда бы не повернулся спиной.

Он усмехается и кладёт клинок на пол рядом с собой — выбора у него в любом случае нет. Говорит:  
— Не убью.

Добавляет себе под нос:  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты осознал, почему.

Но Лэнс не осознаёт — только отпинывает оружие подальше и смотрит недоверчиво и с прищуром, как на собаку, которая вот-вот укусит. Это почти смешно — в сердце червём поселяется вездесущая, ненавистная Киту мысль — зачем всё это? Зачем вытаскивать отсюда Лэнса, если ему и тут неплохо? Зачем вытаскивать отсюда вообще хоть кого-нибудь, кроме себя?

Ты всегда был эгоистом, скрипит что-то внутри, ты всегда был сам по себе. Лишние люди только мешают. Кит вспоминает свой давнишний разговор с Лэнсом — ещё из того, настоящего мира: они спорили о том, нужно ли человеку общество. Кит спросил тогда, мол, зачем человеку вообще компания? Круг общения? Он ведь способен выжить сам по себе. И Лэнс ответил, рассмеявшись: «дурак ты, Кит: как же корабль сможет без якоря?» — после этого они, кажется, подрались.

Кит прикрывает глаза, глядя на Лэнса снизу вверх сквозь ресницы. Тот перестаёт щуриться и ходит по комнате, насвистывая что-то себе под нос. Переодевается, не оборачиваясь — Кит засматривается на его спину в тусклом желтоватом освещении комнаты, цепляет взглядом косой светлый шрам на левом боку — в их вселенной Лэнс получил его на вылазке в одну из галранских колоний. Сразу вернуться в замок у них не было возможности, поэтому пришлось стягивать и перевязывать рану прямо на месте, а потом бежать так далеко, как получится. Лэнс бежал и ныл — на моей, мол, идеальной коже останется уродливый шрам. Кит отбивался от местной фауны и удивлялся тому, что он не лежит, скрючившись, на земле, несмотря на боль.

Шрам всё-таки остался, но Лэнс потом гордился им, как медалью за отвагу.

— Эй, — зовёт Кит, — у меня есть вопрос.

Лэнс оборачивается через плечо, просовывая голову в воротник белой футболки, и кивает:  
— Ну?

— Откуда шрам?

Мир застывает на мгновение, словно в фальшивой вселенной от такого простого вопроса произошёл внезапный сбой. Кит смотрит Лэнсу в глаза и видит, как сквозь корку бледно-голубого льда пробивается осознание. И как миг спустя всё возвращается в норму — затягивается льдом снова.

Лэнс отворачивается.

— Не знаю, — говорит, — он у меня с рождения.

И Киту хочется кричать от пробившейся в его голос неуверенности, потому что вот оно, прямо здесь, первое доказательство того, что всё вокруг даже не параллельная вселенная, а имитация, картинка, наложенная поверх реальности. Лэнс прячет шрам под тканью футболки, натягивает джинсы и снова оборачивается через плечо. Говорит:  
— Мы едем на приём к знатной семье. Нужно переодеть тебя.

Надежда прорастает сквозь рёбра Кита, как незабудки, за пару часов — пока Лэнс с хмурым видом выбирает ему одежду, пока они идут к кораблю, пока они плывут сквозь фальшивый тёмный космос на приём к фальшивой знатной семье. Это не особо приятное чувство — ощущение, словно в груди копошатся черви, но Кит чувствует себя так, словно распечатал первый в своей жизни подарок на Рождество.

«Знатная семья» оказывается семьёй Холтов. В момент, когда Кит пересекается взглядом с Пидж, та узнаёт его — в её глазах тут же отблёскивает радость. Она подскакивает к Лэнсу, ловко огибая других людей.

— Лэнс! — улыбается. — Кто это с тобой?

Тот сверкает улыбкой, фамильярно приобнимает Кита за плечи, отвечает серьёзным, немного хвастливым тоном:  
— Ключевая фигура ополчения Дайбазаала.

Пидж отлично притворяется вписавшейся в этот мир — ни Лэнс, ни присоединившийся к ним Ханк так и не осознают подвоха в её словах и действиях, тогда как Кит видит их насквозь — и только поэтому не ввязывается в драки и словесные перепалки. Через несколько часов Пидж утаскивает его за руку вглубь огромного земного особняка, запирает в одной из комнат и выдыхает, расстёгивая высокий воротник платья:  
— Чёрт побери, Кит!

Он пытается улыбнуться, но выходит паршиво. Пидж садится рядом, заплетает длинные волосы в косу, запрокидывает голову и щурится. Спрашивает спустя пару минут молчания:  
— Когда ты понял?

— Не так давно, — отвечает Кит, — зацепился за незабудки.

Пидж нервно фыркает, прикусывает ноготь на большом пальце, щурится, — словно высчитывает что-то в уме. Кит ждёт, не двигаясь, даже почти не дыша, — и вспоминает ещё кусочек: точёное личико Ромелл, перечёркнутое кривой, некрасивой улыбкой, смех Хаггар, белый свет, заполонивший всё вокруг. Пидж подаёт голос, вытаскивая Кита из воспоминаний:  
— Это Хаггар. Она швырнула нас в...

— ...участок Квантовой Бездны, — заканчивает он вместо неё. — Гораздо дальше, чем заходили мы с, — он запинается, — с мамой.

Пидж кивает, соскакивая с кровати, принимается рыться под ней, вытаскивая ящик за ящиком. Выудив оттуда крошечный альтеанский кристалл, она протягивает его Киту.

— Вещь, которая помогла мне вспомнить. Я показывала его Ханку, но с ним ничего не произошло — так что, должно быть, якорь у каждого свой. Это место — что-то вроде сна, оно создано из наших общих воспоминаний — тут наше прошлое, настоящее, будущее, всё вперемешку. Если найти зацепку, которая рушит фальшивое прошлое, ты всё вспомнишь, но вот как выбраться из самого мира, я понятия не имею.

Кристалл оказывается чуть тёплым и начинает светиться, едва коснувшись кожи. Кит нервно фыркает — в грудной клетке дёгтем разливается тревога, сердце бьётся медленнее и тише. Он спрашивает:  
— Ты помнишь, кого именно закинуло сюда вместе с нами? Кроме Лэнса и Ханка.

Вместо ответа Пидж выуживает из коробок под своими ногами толстую тетрадь с плотными бумажными листами. На первой странице — какая-то девчачья хрень, написанная красивым почерком с завитушками, на второй и третьей — то же самое. Кит цепляет взглядом первую пару строк, различает дату, время и какие-то смутные события прошедшего дня. Пидж переворачивает страницы, исписанные убористым девчачьим почерком с завитушками, и открывает тетрадь ближе к концу — там почерк резко меняется на мелкий, угловатый и неразборчивый.

— Вот, — бурчит Пидж себе под нос; ведёт пальцем по строчкам, обрывающимся в середине страницы. — Я записала, чтобы не забыть, если вдруг.

Кит криво улыбается — кому, как не им, теперь знать, какой может быть обманчивой память.

— С нами были Аллура, Ромелл и Кролия.

Прислушавшись к себе, Кит чувствует что-то похожее на равнодушие — словно он заранее знал, что так будет. Словно где-то внутри у него уже есть прописанный от и до сюжет о мальчике, который, пытаясь обрести семью, потерял куда больше чем получил. Он берёт себя в руки, натягивает на лицо давно ставшее привычным выражение холодной отстранённости и качает головой:  
— Ромелл в сговоре с Хаггар. Вытаскивать придётся только, — он запинается, — только Лэнса, Ханка и Аллуру.

Пидж умная — понимает всё без лишних слов. Кивает, хотя где-то в ней острым кинжалом блестит сожаление. Ничего, говорит себе Кит.  
Ничего.  
Сейчас у него другие проблемы — слишком много других проблем.

— Ты знаешь, где Аллура?

— На Алтее, в главной колонии. Я с ней не пересекалась, но, кажется, она с самого начала всё помнит. Я уговорю Лэнса туда наведаться — попробуй добраться до неё.

— А ты?

Пидж коротко улыбается и подставляет ему сжатый кулак.

— Я буду думать, как вытащить нас отсюда.

Кит бьёт своим кулаком об её и улыбается в ответ:  
— Спасибо, Пидж.

Окончание вечера он проводит за левым плечом Лэнса, снующего туда-сюда, общительного, живого — отчасти даже более живого, чем в воспоминаниях. Рядом с ним люди, рядом с ним его семья, ему не нужно беспокоиться за них — в глубине души Кит отчасти сожалеет о том, что придётся разрушить эту красивую картинку. В этой красивой картинке у него была семья, в этой красивой картинке на Лэнса, Ханка и Пидж не свалилась обязанность защищать вселенную. Брат Пидж никогда не пропадал. Аллура не потеряла весь свой народ, хотя Алтея и была завоёвана. Широ — Кит понятия не имеет, что с Широ в этом мире, но у него, должно быть, всё тоже вполне неплохо.

Все они заслуживают того, чтобы эта сказка была реальностью.

Но, тем не менее, это просто сказка.

Укрой меня

_— Они не посмеют тебя убить, даже если я на тебя рассержусь, — скорей уж я сам тебя убью!_

Когда они возвращаются с приёма, Лэнс становится мягче — словно внутри него ломается механизм, отвечающий за недоверие и лёгкую неприязнь. Он хватает Кита за запястье, тянет на диван в большой пустой комнате с окнами, выходящими на поле голубых незабудок, кладёт голову ему на плечо и вздыхает, зевая. За окном медленно темнеет.

— Устал?

Кит молчит — не знает, что ответить, да и не особенно хочет отвечать. Лэнс стискивает пальцы у него на запястье, поднимает голову, заглядывая в глаза, снова чуть щурится. Если бы это был тот самый Лэнс, с которым они знакомы со времён Гарнизона, Кит бы усмехнулся и сделал что-нибудь вызывающее, но сейчас ему кажется, будто вокруг — минное поле, и каждое действие может оказаться неправильным. Разрушить хрупкие намёки на прогресс, на доверие, на что-то, что может помочь Лэнсу вспомнить своё настоящее прошлое. И своё настоящее настоящее — тоже.

— Они хотели убить тебя, — вдруг говорит Лэнс.

Он отворачивается, откидывается на спинку дивана и запрокидывает голову, глядя в потолок.

— Они?

— Ребята из Гарнизона. Капитан Адам, например. Когда галра из ополчения раскололись, они не думали о том, чтобы взять тебя в плен — хотели просто расстрелять с воздуха. Дали мне твоё досье, как снайперу.

Лэнс замолкает, и у Кита ёкает в груди от его молчания.

— И что?

— Я почему-то подумал, что если убью тебя, не смогу вернуться обратно. Не знаю, что это было за «обратно», но было довольно забавно. Я это к чему — убить тебя сейчас могу только я, а я вряд ли стану, даже если ты решишь сбежать.

Кит фыркает, пытаясь загнать поглубже в глотку все вопросы о «возвращении обратно». Пристально рассматривает серебрящиеся в сгустившемся сумраке плавные узоры на обоях. Трёт шею, пытаясь нащупать металлическую пластину.

— Ты так намекаешь на то, чтобы я сваливал отсюда?

Лэнс поворачивается к нему, хватает за волосы, поворачивая голову так, чтобы было видно шею с теперь уже бесполезным клеймом. Кит чувствует его дыхание кожей — и титаническими усилиями удерживает себя от того, чтобы вырваться. Нутро протестует, инстинкты кричат «сражайся, идиот!», но он только сглатывает, ощущая неприятную сухость в горле, и продолжает следить за сплетающимися тонкими линиями, уходящими вверх, к потолку. Лэнс шепчет ему в кадык:  
— Я говорю о том, что если ты вдруг надумаешь, помни, что я, наверное, просто отрежу тебе ноги.

— «Наверное»?

— Ага. Может, найдутся варианты поинтересней.

Они молчат ещё некоторое время, а потом Лэнс вдруг снова поворачивается и выдаёт:  
— Ты мне снился.

Кит переводит на него уставший взгляд и долго смотрит в глаза, не моргая, пытаясь забраться под блёклую ледяную радужку и найти там что-нибудь ещё от того, настоящего Лэнса.

Там ничего, ничего нет. Словно нормального Лэнса стёрли и нарисовали взамен вот это — идентичную копию за вычетом того, что теперь они по разные стороны баррикад даже просто с точки зрения морали.

Кит не выдерживает — смеётся, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову чуть сильнее. Думает о том, что человек, сидящий рядом с ним — это, наверное, иллюзия, паршивая копия Лэнса Макклэйна, а не он сам. Эта версия вроде бы такая же: у неё те же шутливые нотки в голосе, та же манера подкатывать к каждой особи женского пола в радиусе километра (за исключением Пидж), тот же улыбчивый прищур, та же придурочная привычка подходить слишком близко, смотреть слишком далеко, высматривать болевые точки, но этот Лэнс не только высматривает — ещё и бьёт по ним, намеренно и точно. Стискивает волосы в горсти чуть сильнее — чтобы стало неприятно, но ещё не больно. Показывает, кто здесь хозяин.

Из Кита никогда бы не получилось послушное домашнее животное — он рычит и дёргается, сопротивляясь, осознавая умом, что не стоит подрывать доверие, не стоит снова доводить Лэнса до белого каления и желания ломать. На несколько секунд в голове у него вспыхивает вопрос — а куда Лэнс обычно прячет это желание?

Горячие длинные пальцы обнимают горло — и стискивают так, что становится невозможно дышать. Кожа в местах касания горит, словно её полили кислотой. Кит хрипит — он не чувствует боли, но ощущает, что она где-то рядом, ждёт его, как выдрессированная псина ждёт награду за послушание. Лэнс гладит большим пальцем выступившую на шее вену, улыбается ласково-ласково, устало вздыхает, а потом задаёт вопрос в душный воздух пустой комнаты вокруг них:  
— Интересно, почему ты такой, _Йорак._

И Кит хочет прокричать, что это не его имя, потому что из уст Лэнса оно звучит, как чужое. Сумрак у него перед глазами подёргивается рябью, серебрящиеся линии смазываются и исчезают, а потом всё накрывает кромешная темнота. В ушах звенит, и когда Кит открывает глаза, пытаясь понять, что произошло, Лэнса уже нет рядом. За окном над полем незабудок висит рассветное солнце, кладёт розовые полосы света на пустой стол и кремовые обои с серебряными узорами.

Кит поднимается, пересекает комнату по диагонали, дёргает двери, с удивлением понимая, что они открыты. Выход на улицу виднеется прямо по коридору — а ещё дальше виднеется силуэт Лэнса. Издалека он не выглядит, как человек, которого нужно спасать. В голове у Кита вихрем проносится мысль о том, как тяжело им обоим будет вспоминать всё это: Лэнс будет стыдиться того, что творил, Кит — того, что позволял творить. Он бормочет себе под нос:  
— Гори в аду, Хаггар, — и шагает вперёд.

Говорит себе: нужно просто пережить это. Перетерпеть. Превозмочь. Что они будут делать потом, можно подумать позже. В конце концов, потом будет мирное, свободное для раздумий время.

Но сначала — сначала в него надо вернуться. Отвоевать своё настоящее прошлое, свою свободу, самих себя. Кит кивает собственным мыслям, выходит на улицу, щурясь от розового света и ёжась от холода, замечает рядом с Лэнсом Космо — всё ещё закованного в тяжёлый ошейник. Думает: Космо, наверное, понимает всё, что здесь происходит; может быть, он видит настоящую вселенную — как они в своих львах летят сквозь Квантовую Бездну, лишённые понятий о времени и пространстве.

Это забавная мысль.

Лэнс не оборачивается на шорох — только напрягает плечи, словно готовясь к удару. Доверчиво спрашивает вперёд, в сторону обрыва, упирающегося в бесконечное розовое небо:  
— Йорак? — и Киту снова становится не по себе.

Он качает головой и садится рядом. Поправляет:  
— _Кит._

Выходит сипло, устало и тихо.  
Лэнс вздрагивает, моргает и медленно поворачивается к нему. Страх на его лице за секунду превращается в равнодушие, но где-то — Кит чувствует это, ощущает, как запах или цвет — в нём залегает сомнение в происходящем, мысль о том, что что-то не так; ещё один крошечный шажок к открытию воспоминаний.

Лэнс натягивает на себя улыбку и переспрашивает:  
— Что?

— Меня зовут Кит. Йорак — моё галранское имя.

Он видит, как Лэнс теряется, как перебирает в голове мысли о том, какой подвох может быть скрыт в этом признании, как ни одна из этих мыслей не становится предположением. Лэнс не вспоминает — имя Кита не цепляется за его настоящее прошлое, не выковыривает злосчастный осколок ледяного зеркала из его глаз — но всё равно становится ближе. Мягче. Более похожим на себя настоящего.

Лэнс натягивает на лицо кривую усмешку и всё же спрашивает:  
— Что ты от меня хочешь, Кит?

Кит не таится — выкладывает все карты, которые у него есть. Говорит:  
— Слышал, ты собираешься посетить Алтею.

Просит:  
— Возьми меня с собой.

Добавляет:  
— Пожалуйста, — и видит, как в глазах Лэнса вместо льда расцветают ломаными линиями узоров мягкие, прохладные снежинки.

Он отвечает:  
— Хорошо, — и касается кончиками пальцев следов на шее Кита. — Но ты ни на шаг не отойдёшь от меня.

Остаток рассвета они проводят молча, плечом к плечу, и за это время Кит почти перестаёт чувствовать холод.

Оставь меня

_— Ты мудрая женщина, — сказал северный олень. — Я знаю, ты можешь связать одной ниткой все ветры на свете; развяжет моряк один узел — подует попутный ветер; развяжет другой — ветер станет крепче; развяжет третий и четвертый — разыграется такая буря, что деревья повалятся._

Когда они прибывают на Алтею, Лэнс первым делом идёт к Аллуре. Кит стоит за его плечом и смотрит на неё, почти не моргая, подмечая каждую реакцию, каждое лишнее движение, каждую ложь. Аллура знает, что происходит — учитывая, как этот мир меняет людей, она кажется слишком похожей на саму себя настоящую. Возможно, конечно, это всё просто очередная уловка Квантовой Бездны — нельзя узнать точно, не поговорив один на один.

Лэнс говорит, не умолкая, хвастается, подлизывается, подкатывает к Аллуре, и та только терпеливо, с улыбкой кивает ему, отступая шаг за шагом. Когда Лэнс заговаривает о Ките, Аллура морщится.

— Что? — спрашивает он, — он вам не по душе? Я тотчас же отправлю его обратно, принцесса.

Аллура начинает отнекиваться, и Кит, заглядывая ей в лицо, вворачивает в их диалог короткую фразу-индикатор; вещь, о которой может знать только настоящая, проснувшаяся Аллура. Он говорит:  
— Альтеанцы не очень любят галра, не так ли?

Она ловко прячет свою заминку за смущённой улыбкой, и Лэнс ничего не понимает, но Кит видит, что она заметила. Что она поняла: он тоже проснулся. Аллура сразу становится немного веселее, словно груз, который она изо всех сил пыталась удержать на плечах, стал чуть легче; улыбается уголками губ, смотрит с такой мягкостью, с которой никогда не смотрела раньше. Она приглашает Лэнса остаться в замке на ночь — и тот с радостью соглашается, не осознавая, к чему вся эта буффонада. Власть затмевает его разум, закрывает ему глаза на прошлые ошибки, несостыковки в воспоминаниях и просто откровенные глупости. Аллура спаивает его дурно пахнущим альтеанским варевом, убеждается в том, что он спит, и только тогда поворачивается к Киту.

И тотчас же бросается ему на шею, всхлипывая. Кит не знает, как вести себя, бурчит:  
— Никогда не думал, что буду рад тому времени, когда ты ненавидела меня за мою принадлежность к галра.

Аллура смеётся и утирает пальцами слёзы. Отпускает его, складывая руки на коленях.

— Прости.

— Я рад, что этот цирк не распространился на тебя. Ты помнишь, что произошло?

Она кивает, поднимается на ноги, расправляя юбку, уводит Кита в соседнюю комнату, запирая за собой дверь. Осматривает каждый угол, несмотря на то, что комната почти что пуста, — словно не доверяет даже самой себе. Пидж тоже не доверяла — Кит задумывается о том, стоит ли доверять ему самому.

— Ромелл предала нас. Отправила в Квантовую Бездну, а там подоспела Хаггар, друиды и новое поколение альтеан — нас оттащило взрывом чуть дальше, чем стоило. Повезло, что не в червоточину.

— И где мы сейчас?

Аллура усмехается и пожимает плечами. Садится на покосившийся стул у окна, рассматривает поля альтеанских цветов за стеклом.

— Не знаю, как лучше описать это место. Здесь, с одной стороны, и все альтернативные вселенные, взятые вместе, и, с другой, ни одна из них. Всё, что здесь есть, создано из памяти тех, кто сюда попал.

Кит кивает и садится прямо на пол, приваливаясь спиной к прохладной стене.

— Пидж мне уже рассказала. Она ищет способ выбраться. Ты что-нибудь знаешь?

— Сложнее всего выбраться будет тем, на кого пришлась взрывная волна — тебе, Лэнсу и Ханку. Рядом с тобой был Космо — может, поэтому тебе было проще очнуться. Рядом с Ханком никого не было, рядом с Лэнсом...

Кит стискивает кулаки и криво скалится — Аллура отводит взгляд от его лица, снова глядя за окно. Вечер там плавно превращается в ночь; красные полосы закатного света медленно становятся холоднее, пока не исчезают совсем.

— Ромелл, — говорит Кит.

Аллура ёжится, кутается в накинутый на плечи платок и выдыхает:  
— Я не знаю, что она могла с ним сделать. Сомневаюсь, что он просто так... вот такой вот. Есть вероятность, что, — она запинается и молчит несколько секунд; Кит уже знает, что она скажет. — Есть вероятность, что его не получится вытащить.

Лучше всего на свете у Кита всегда получалось отрицать действительность. Поэтому и сейчас он качает головой и цедит:  
— Получится.

И думает: хрена с два он тут останется. Зубами вытащу, если понадобится. Провести целую вечность в одиночестве в мире, созданном из переработанных воспоминаний? Ещё чего. Кит не даст Лэнсу проебаться так просто — хотя бы потому что тот должен отплатить за все эти игры в богатого господина. Получить в морду пару раз — просто так, постфактум. И поцеловать. Может быть.

В конце концов — куда чёрный лев без красного? А Кит вряд ли станет терпеть кого-то, кроме Лэнса на этом месте. Вольтрон без него не сможет.

Аллура протягивает руку к его лицу, но быстро отдёргивает пальцы. Говорит:  
— Извини, — и смотрит жалостливо, как на побитое животное.

Киту надоело ощущать себя псиной. Он поднимается на ноги и говорит ещё раз:  
— Получится, — больше для самого себя, чем для неё.

Добавляет:  
— Будут идеи — свяжись с Пидж. Я, — запинается, — заставлю его вспомнить.

А потом уходит обратно — туда, где Лэнс с улыбкой на лице спит, как убитый. В сумраке его кожа кажется серой, как у мертвеца — Кит проводит пальцами по скуле, ощущая тепло, и только потом успокаивается. Садится рядом, игнорируя тянущий «псиииииина» едкий голосок в голове. Аллура и Пидж что-нибудь придумают, говорит он себе, нужно просто подождать.

_Господи, как же он ненавидит ждать._

Кит кладёт голову на подлокотник дивана и пялится в стену, пока перед глазами не начинает плыть. Он трёт лицо, приказывая себе не спать, то и дело моргает, трясёт головой, но в какой-то момент всё равно проваливается в сон — и просыпается от прикосновения к шее. Лэнс держит его за горло мягко, с непонятным выражением на лице, поглаживает большим пальцем бьющуюся жилку, прощупывает пульс. Кит чувствует, как сердце колотится где-то у него в горле, хотя ничего особенного в ситуации нет.

— Полетели домой? — спрашивает Лэнс устало и мягко, так, словно всё вспомнил, так, словно Кит — не его цепное животное, не пленник, но и не друг — кто-то дороже и ближе друга.

Тот кивает, ни слова не говоря — просто потому что не уверен, что сможет выдавить из себя хоть один звук. Лэнс убирает руку, поправляет слезшую на брови чёлку, наклоняет голову к плечу, смотря на Кита сверху вниз оттаявшим мягким взглядом, — а потом разворачивается и шагает прочь из комнаты. Кит сидит с минуту, не в силах пошевелиться — не то испуганный, не то изумлённый — и только потом, подскочив, широким шагом идёт следом.

В этом сложно признаться даже самому себе — Кит боится, что Лэнс так ничего и не вспомнит. Признаёт, что есть такая вероятность; признаёт, что эта вероятность высока, и боится так сильно, как не боялся даже смерти. Страх не рвётся наружу, остаётся холодом внутри, под рёбрами, чуть выше желудка и ниже сердца.

— Лэнс, — Кит догоняет его и останавливается рядом.

В горле першит, но прокашляться не выходит. Лэнс улыбается, подходит ближе, кладёт тёплую ладонь на загривок, взгляд у него — ледники Кербера: минус триста шестьдесят четыре по Фаренгейту. Корабль рядом медленно, неохотно готовят к вылету сонные рабочие альтеанцы, и рядом никого нет — кроме Лэнса, тепла его кожи и холода его глаз.

Кит подходит ближе сам — кладёт ладони на плечи, зарывается пальцами в волосы и целует. Тогда, _в реальном мире,_ первый шаг тоже сделал он. Сейчас вспоминать об этом почти смешно, потому что поцелуи для Кита почти всегда были крайней мерой. Крайней мерой для признания в любви. Для успокоения собственных нервов. Для доказательства того, что он действительно _любит._ Теперь вот — для того, чтобы заставить Лэнса вспомнить.

Лэнс не вспоминает, смотрит остро, почти недоверчиво, стискивает пальцы на загривке Кита, словно пытаясь схватить его, как котёнка. Молчит, размышляя, и, видимо, приходит к какому-то выводу — потому что наклоняется и целует снова: медленно, осторожно, почти опасливо. Словно боится, что Кит укусит.

— Я не кусаюсь, — говорит он.

— Мне уже в который раз кажется, что ты знаешь обо мне больше, чем я сам. Читаешь мысли? — выдыхает Лэнс ему в губы.

Кит криво улыбается.

— Может быть.

Прости меня

_Северное сияние сияло так правильно, что можно было рассчитать, когда оно разгорится ярким пламенем и когда совсем ослабнет._

Кит делает тысячу попыток, — во всяком случае, ему кажется, что прошла уже вечность с того момента, как он начал пытаться делать что-нибудь каждый день — прежде чем в его голову закрадывается мысль о том, что всё бесполезно. Он отпихивает её подальше раз за разом, но она становится больше, и больше, и больше, и, в конечном итоге, её замечает сам Лэнс.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает он.

Подходит ближе, кладёт руку на шею, чуть сжимает пальцы. Кит мотает головой — всё в порядке, мол. Лэнс тянет его по коридорам замка в свои покои — за окнами вечер, кровавое небо медленно становится пурпурным, незабудки отцветают и сыплют голубые лепестки на землю. Лэнс ложится на кровать и зыркает на Кита. Приказывает:  
— Останься тут.

Тот пожимает плечами, садится в углу, снова подмечая голубое свечение под тумбочкой и не понимая, специально Лэнс дал ему эту возможность или просто забыл. Кит достаёт клинок, едва Лэнс засыпает, снова ищет отражения в лезвии — и снова не находит. Когда ему надоедает, он поднимается и ходит вдоль стеллажа с книгами, водя ладонью по переплётам. Натыкается на самую потрёпанную, тоненькую книжонку в тёмной кожаной обложке, достаёт, открывает на странице с закладкой.

«La reina de las nieves», — написано там. Кит не знает испанского и узнаёт сказку про Снежную королеву только по картинкам и фамилии автора. И вспоминает, как Лэнс со смешком рассказывал, что в детстве безумно любил старые сказки. Думает — может, это сможет вернуть ему память? Попытка не пытка.

Когда за окном светлеет, а Лэнс начинает ворочаться, Кит торопливо ставит книгу на полку и тащится в свой угол. Терпеливо ждёт момента, пока он проснётся, протрёт глаза, потянется, начнёт соображать. Лэнс всегда податливый и не соображающий, как только просыпается, он любит валяться в постели до упора и досматривать сны.

Как только он поднимается с кровати, Кит начинает прощупывать почву.

— Я слышал, — начинает он, и Лэнс оборачивается, заинтересованно подняв брови, — что у землян есть старая, ещё докосмических времён сказка. Про, — он нарочно запинается, словно пытается вспомнить, — Холодную королеву? Там были два ребёнка, одного из которых она похитила. Знаешь такую?

Лэнс расплывается в улыбке — ласковой, но пустой.

— Знаю. Вероника ужасно любила эту сказку, когда мы были детьми. Я слушал её как минимум в семи разных вариантах. «La reina de las nieves» — где-то она у меня была. Но зачем тебе?

Кит хмурится, пытаясь придумать причину. Врёт:  
— Мать рассказывала мне, что слышала о ней, когда была на Земле.

Лэнс тут же щурится, недоверчиво поджимает губы, льдины в его глазах становятся ещё белее, чем были. Он не говорит ни слова, шагает к стеллажу с книгами, вытаскивает ту самую, потрёпанную, в чёрном кожаном переплёте.

— Не знаю, — говорит он, — зачем ты врёшь мне, но ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Кит улыбается.

— Я не вру.

— Твоя мать не могла, — Лэнс осекается, заглядывая ему в глаза. Кит молчит — ждёт чуда, после которого воспоминания посыплются на их головы, как град, — не могла бывать на Земле. Что за хрень? Ты и правда не врёшь.

На секунду он цепляется за собственные воспоминания — открывает глаза чуть шире, делает длинный, глубокий вдох, цепляется пальцами за воротник футболки, но затем, почти сразу же, зрачки у него бликуют, как у кошки, только не зелёным, а серебристым, как зеркало, — и осознание гаснет, как уголёк, который полили водой.

Рассвет оставляет розовые полосы на простынях, подоконнике и полу. Кит опускает голову и стискивает кулаки — он не знает, что теперь делать. Лэнс молчит несколько минут, а потом мотает головой, смахивая с себя наваждение, плюхается на кровать, открывая книжку на заложенной закладкой странице. Читает на испанском — Кит не знает испанского, но в который раз думает, что это невероятно красивый язык.

— Сядь сюда, — будничным тоном приказывает Лэнс, — ты ж не статуя, а человек.

Он запинается о последнее слово, дёргается снова — Кит готов спорить, что слышит, как его сердце пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться чаще — и синие глаза снова отсвечивают серебром. Киту почти смешно — мир вокруг них сбоит и ломается, но Лэнс не может заметить, потому что ему завязали глаза.

— В детстве мне ужасно нравилась Маргарита, — мягко смеётся Лэнс, дочитав сказку. — Я доказывал Веронике, что Карлос — эгоистичный кусок говна, мы спорили на эту тему _часами._

— Маргарита?

— Герда. В испанской версии у них другие имена.

— Забавно.

Разговор глохнет; Лэнс кладёт книгу на пол возле кровати и грубовато притягивает Кита ближе, ложится на него сверху, ткнувшись губами в шею, прикрывает глаза. Говорит похолодевшим тоном, словно осколок злого зеркала снова встал у него поперёк сердца:  
— Дёрнешься — будет больно, — и Кит замирает, едва дыша.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает чуть погодя, осмелев, но всё ещё не двигаясь.

— Что?

— Причиняешь боль.

Лэнс фыркает ему в шею, посылая по загривку мурашки, безотчётно водит кончиками пальцев по коже на плече, обводя редкие бледноватые родинки. Отвечает спустя пару минут:  
— Это что-то вроде альтеанской магии. Только у нас — ну, землян — магия неразрывно связана с болью. Больно либо тебе самому, либо кому-то ещё. Очень хорошо описывает наши нравы, правда?

Кит морщится.

— Неправда.

Лэнс смеётся, но не продолжает пустой спор. Через некоторое время неосознанные движения замедляются, тёплое дыхание выравнивается, сердце, стук которого Кит чувствует рёбрами, чуть замедляет ритм — Лэнс засыпает. Он сопит и причмокивает во сне, ресницы трепещут, щекоча кожу, и Кит, не решившись уйти, доверчиво засыпает следом.

Потом Лэнс начинает сбоить, как поломанная машина. Это случается сразу же — по пробуждении, утром: он привычно целует Кита в угол губ, улыбается мягко-мягко, как раньше, а потом вдруг становится ледяным — даже кончики пальцев холодеют — и делает эту свою отвратительную земную магию.

Привыкнув к боли, Кит считывает её, как штрих-код на стене, и потом раз за разом в такие же моменты угадывает уже знакомый паттерн — словно в боли на нём пытаются играть одну и ту же мелодию, как на терменвоксе. Вой его тела закономерен и прост — это мольба о помощи.

Сигнал эс-оу-эс, идущий из раненого осколком злого зеркала сердца Лэнса.

Забавно — проваливаясь глубже в боль, Кит словно перестаёт существовать в фальшивой реальности и узнаёт реальность настоящую — темноту, исколотую изменчивыми, хаотичными узорами и пятнами: такую же можно увидеть, если легонько надавить на веки, закрыв глаза. Чем дольше он плавает в этой темноте, тем больше видит и узнаёт — в какой-то момент Киту кажется, словно он, наконец, добрался до своего льва, до своего настоящего тела, но его тут же выкидывает в иллюзию.

Напрочь позабыв о попытках напомнить Лэнсу о реальности, Кит ругается с ним — только чтобы снова нырнуть глубже в мерцающую темноту, дотянуться до места, которое кажется знакомым, увидеть и почувствовать _больше._ Ему кажется, словно это поможет найти выход — словно это и есть выход, кротовая нора, чёрный ход, через который можно сбежать. Даже если он умрёт, пытаясь — _что с того?_ Лэнса вытащат остальные.

Когда даже самые мелкие отголоски боли превращаются в темноту, Кит видит Друида. До него не сразу доходит, что движущаяся чёрная тень — это что-то живое, но, когда доходит, он вцепляется в неё, пытаясь перебить защищённое жёсткой маской горло, хватается за жёсткую ткань плаща, не замечая, как рычит и изменяется, перестаёт на несколько секунд быть каким-либо из известных существ вообще. Квантовая Бездна дёргает его вперёд, на себя, оглаживает скулы тёплыми ладонями, стискивает в объятьях, зовёт по имени — _«Кит! Кит, чёрт тебя дери! Mierda! Йорак!»_ — голосом знакомым до жжения в глазах.

Кит ломает маску Друида и видит за ней перепуганное до отчаяния лицо Лэнса, себя в отражении его глаз — синих, как земное небо прохладными августовскими вечерами. Он наклоняется, сталкиваясь с Китом почти нос к носу, смотрит в глаза, а потом выдыхает и выдаёт дрожащим от напряжения голосом:  
— Квизнак, Кит, _я думал, ты умер!_

Моргнув, тот хмурится и садится, больше не опираясь на Лэнса, вглядывается в мир вокруг себя, смотрит на свои руки — в глазах рябит и двоится.

— _Квизнак,_ — повторяет Кит, в горле першит — наверное, он кричал. — Квизнак.

— Квизнак! Ты сейчас придираешься или что? Сам же знаешь, что у Корана все словечки заразные, я до сих пор отвязаться не мо-

Лэнс не успевает договорить — Кит сгребает его в охапку прямо на полу, утыкается лбом в плечо, скулой ощущая, как бьётся пульс. Он замолкает, перебирает пальцами по спине Кита, останавливается на загривке, посылая мурашки по коже. Спрашивает неуверенно:  
— Ты чего?

Кит фыркает, трётся щекой о чужое тёплое плечо, как кошка, ощущая отголоски ушедшей боли. Говорит:  
— Помнишь, как мы всё-таки залезли в тот бассейн в замке?

Рассмеявшись, Лэнс снова распускает руки: проходится ладонью по рёбрам, пальцами по ключице, прижимается щекой к голове Кита.

— Вернее, как ты залез туда и меня с собой потащил. Купаться-то классно, а вот выбираться оттуда — занятие то ещё. Никогда не забуду, как ты, мокрый насквозь, растянулся на полу! Лучшее зрелище.

Кит выдыхает, ощущая, как трясутся руки и бешено бьётся сердце. Прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в шум крови в ушах и биение пульса рядом. Бубнит неразборчиво:  
— Я люблю тебя, придурок, — но Лэнс слышит.

— Так, — говорит он, — всё это было иллюзией, да? Ромелл была не в той части ринга. Мне не везёт с женщинами.

Кит смеётся, соглашаясь.

— Тебе не везёт с женщинами.

Лэнс зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, оттягивает голову назад, снова смотрит в глаза, и вид у него виновато-грустный, как у побитого пса. Он изучает пальцами лицо Кита, словно видит его впервые — трогает скулы, нос, губы, проводит по линии подбородка. Выдаёт внезапно слишком громким голосом:  
— Прости. Ну, за всё это, — и у Кита окончательно легчает на сердце.

— Ты вспомнил, — отвечает он, — главное, что ты вспомнил.

— Eres mi Margarita, — фыркает Лэнс, — soy tu Carlos.

Кит вздыхает, уже готовый начать бурчать о том, что не знает испанского, и тут же осознаёт смысл сказанного. Пихает Лэнса в плечо, ощущая, как горят уши:  
— Иди ты.

— Ну а что? Ромелл вполне подойдёт на роль Снежной королевы.

Они смеются — и ненастоящая реальность теперь не кажется для Кита проблемой. Они что-нибудь придумают, и даже если Ханк всё ещё не с ними — они обязательно вытащат его. Они обязательно выберутся — все вместе, как обычно. Он поднимается с жёсткого пола, протягивает Лэнсу ладонь и улыбается, когда тот тянет его обратно на себя.

— Надо добраться до Пидж, может, они с Аллурой уже что-нибудь придумали.

— Завтра.

— Чем раньше — тем лучше, Лэнс.

— Ну ладно, ладно, только немножечко времени на, хм, адаптацию? И — ох, квизнак! — надо освободить Космо!

Он уносится по коридорам замка, и прилетает обратно уже в обнимку с волком — смеющийся, сияющий и настоящий. Кит вздыхает, отходя в угол, улыбается, глядя на него, раскрывает объятия, когда они оба несутся к нему, отворачивается от собачьего языка — слюни всё равно капают на футболку — и утыкается лбом Лэнсу в ключицу.

— Ненавижу это место, — искренне выдаёт Лэнс, — как можно было вылепить из наших воспоминаний что-то такое? Похоже на утопию, но одновременно и нет. Красивая клетка.

— Тебе Ромелл рассказала?

— Ага.

— Полетели отсюда?

— Полетели.

Они уходят к кораблям и практически сбегают с планеты — от фальшивых младших братьев и сестёр Лэнса, от фальшивых слуг и фальшивых воспоминаний. Поместье Холтов на Земле прячется на территории Италии — и во вторую их встречу в этом месте Пидж более мрачная, чем в первую. Она с порога обнимает Лэнса, улыбается ему, отводит их вглубь поместья, к Ханку и Аллуре, но лицо её при этом выражает смесь напряжения и недовольства. Лэнс подмечает это первым — и тут же спрашивает:  
— Что происходит?

Пидж никак не реагирует на вопрос — но Аллура едва заметно вздрагивает на своём месте. Кит замечает, зыркает на неё вопросительно, и она зыркает на него с немым «надо поговорить» в ответ. Пидж, тем временем, выдаёт первую плохую новость — видимо, ту, которую имеет право рассказать всем.

— Тех, кто уже умер здесь, мы вытащить не сможем.

Оно и понятно — Кит с самого начала не особо надеялся. Он вздыхает, и, когда Лэнс поворачивается к нему с отчётливым испугом в глазах, говорит почти ровным тоном:  
— Ничего.

Поплакаться кому-нибудь в жилетку он сможет позже. Кролия учила его ставить общие проблемы прежде своих, и чужие чувства прежде собственных, — сейчас как раз тот момент, когда стоило бы её послушать. Он кивает Пидж, и та продолжает — переходит ко второй, хорошей новости:  
— Мы нашли способ выбраться. Точнее, способ вытащить нас. Это будешь делать ты, Кит.

— Вернее, ты и чёрный лев, — поправляет её Аллура. — Идём, Кит. Я тебе всё расскажу.

Лэнс щурится, наклоняясь к ней:  
— У-у-у, секретики? — и Аллура щёлкает его по носу.

Кит идёт следом за ней, петляет по коридорам, заходит в одну из небольших переговорных комнат без окон. Дверь за его спиной закрывается.

— Есть подвох.

Аллура вздрагивает, и да — это не предположение, а факт. Она кивает, садится на кресло рядом с пустым круглым столиком, сцепляет руки в замок — предстоящий разговор ей явно не нравится. Киту, стало быть, он не понравится точно.

— Я не сказала никому, — начинает Аллура. — Это твоё право — говорить или нет.

— Говорить о чём?

— Скорее всего, вытащив нас, ты не сможешь вытащить себя. В лучшем случае останешься... где-то. В худшем — твоя душа исчезнет совсем.

Кит хмурится. Душа? Едва ли он знает, как сделать что-то со своей душой. Он открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Аллура успевает ответить раньше:  
— Душа — это энергия. Непереработанная, первозданная квинтэссенция — её создаёт каждое существо, которое способно мыслить, какое-то больше, какое-то меньше. У нас, альтеан, душа — это посредник любой магии, да и вообще — любого сознательного действия. Отец создавал львов Вольтрона как инструменты, способные реагировать не на сигналы мозга, не на сигналы рук или ног, давящих на рычаги, а на сигналы именно души, квинтэссенции, и львы — это своего рода приёмники, перерабатывающие её в энергию для движения.

Она замолкает ненадолго, задумавшись, и Кит пытается переварить, как-нибудь уложить в голове услышанное. Он ощущал что-то подобное и раньше, когда крепла его связь с чёрным львом, но на словах это всё равно кажется сказочкой или шуткой.

— Чёрный лев, — продолжает Аллура, — особенный. Насколько я знаю, его связь с пилотом — самая сильная, и поэтому самая разрушительная — только существа с сильным духом могут пилотировать его. Он... Можно сказать, он берёт больше, чем остальные львы. Он способен взять больше, чем остальные.

— И что?

Аллура молчит — словно боится рассказывать дальше. Кит стучит пальцами по столешнице, залипает на переливающуюся узорчатую подсветку стен, давая ей возможность перевести дух. Аллура поднимается с кресла, отворачиваясь, делает вид, что рассматривает сколотую, исцарапанную часть стены — и только тогда, наконец, переходит к главному:  
— Чтобы вытащить нас с задворок Квантовой Бездны, нужно невероятное количество энергии. И взять её можно только от живого существа — потому что вокруг нас кроме нас самих просто никого нет. Но ни один из львов, кроме Чёрного, не способен вытянуть из пилота настолько много энергии, а потом передать её остальным.

Кит хмурится.

— Так в чём проблема? Я не против поделиться... ну, получается, частью души? Чем мне это грозит? Комой? Когда мы вернёмся, у нас будет квинтэссенция для того, чтобы вернуть мне то, что я отдал, разве нет?

Кит никогда не поверил бы в существование душ, если бы своими глазами не видел, как Широ очнулся. И как Лотор выкачивал квинтэссенцию из выживших альтеан. Но сейчас он верит и может с этим жить.

Аллура поворачивается к нему, подходит к креслу, плавно садится обратно. Сцепляет пальцы в замок, но видно, что руки у неё крупно дрожат.

— Понадобится много энергии, Кит.

— Насколько много?

— Возможно, больше, чем есть в твоей душе. Я могу добавить заряженный кристалл — и то не уверена, что этого хватит. И, если ты, — она запинается, шмыгает носом, нервно трёт лицо, — если ты отдашь всю свою душу льву, тебя просто не станет. Ты... не умрёшь, твоё тело будет существовать — даже жить, может быть. Но тебя больше нигде не будет.

Она опускает взгляд в стол и чего-то ждёт. Кит молчит, глядя на её опущенную голову, на золотую тиару — уже без кристалла — в её серебряных волосах, и его мысли уплывают далеко-далеко: сначала к Лэнсу, потом, ещё дальше, к Широ. К отцу. Глупая будет смерть — он ведь и не умрёт как положено, наверное, но —

— Если мне нужно продать льву душу, чтобы спасти вас, я не особо против, Аллура.

Она крупно вздрагивает, поднимает голову, и Кит следит за тем, как слёзы, текущие у неё по щекам, капают на кремовую столешницу. Забавная выходит ситуация — и спокойная до ужаса. Не война, не пекло — Киту не потребуется сломя голову нестись в гущу событий, как раньше. Ему просто нужно как-то провернуть обмен со львом — и всё. Дальше уже не его забота.

— Не рассказывай Лэнсу. И вообще... позаботьтесь о нём, ладно? Он придурок тот ещё — может дел наворотить.

Аллура шмыгает носом и стискивает кулаки, царапнув по столу ногтями. На столешнице остаются дымящиеся чёрные борозды. Кит усмехается, напускает на себя бравый вид, чтобы ей было не так плохо отправлять его в пустоту.

— Так что мне надо делать?

Забудь меня

Кит так и не понимает до конца объяснений Аллуры. Он просто верит, что у него получится — потому что получилось в прошлый раз провалиться в ту пустоту, где он уж точно не был человеком, а на Лэнсе была маска Друида. Аллура утирает слёзы, успокаивается, натягивает на себя маску принцессы, и потом они оба идут обратно к остальным в почти гробовом молчании.

— Ну что, — Лэнс заговаривает с ними первым, — когда возвращаемся.

Кит улыбается, отвешивая ему щелбан, отвечает:  
— Сейчас, — и видит, как Аллура вздрагивает, поджимает губы, замедляет дыхание — делает всё, чтобы не заплакать.

Они толпой вываливают на улицу, в итальянский вечер на берегу Тирренского моря — ещё чистого, незамусоренного и глубокого — такого, каким оно было в далёком двадцатом веке. Кит щурится, глядя, как полосы красного, синего, пурпурного, фиолетового и розового отражаются в рябящей волнами воде, улыбается, ощущая, как на плечо ложится тёплая ладонь.

— Красиво, — говорит Лэнс, — надо будет съездить сюда, когда всё закончится. Солнце, море, красота! Ещё лучше только махнуть на Кубу. Там столько солнца, сколько ты в жизни не видел!

Кит соглашается:  
— Ага. Потом. Когда всё закончится.

И прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Пальцы стискивают плечо, отвлекая, тормошат, заставляя открыть глаза.

— Ну что ещё? Я тут пытаюсь провернуть самую сложную и мозговыносящую хрень в своей жизни, Лэнс!

— Поцелуй на прощание? — нервно спрашивает Лэнс. — В смысле, эм, на удачу.

Вид у него такой, словно он не верит, что Кит делает что-то безопасное. Может, и правда не верит — у него талант вытаскивать из Кита те тайны, которые запрятаны глубже всего. Которыми он не хочет делиться ни с кем. Которые должны быть только его — и ничьи больше.

Эта тайна не может быть только его — потому что её знает Аллура. Кит ёжится.

— Ладно.

Лэнс улыбается, и в глазах у него окончательно тают льдинки. Сгребает его лицо в ладони, притягивает к себе, целует глубоко и мягко — получается почти отчаянно и ни капельки не «на удачу». Зато — Кит хмыкает мысленно — на сто процентов прощально. Он разрывает поцелуй, отходит от Лэнса на полшага, — так, чтобы быть рядом, но не отвлекаться — закрывает глаза, отпуская все мысли, закрываясь от всех воспоминаний, разрывая связь с телом, и растворяется в системах чёрного льва, как аспирин в стакане, становится с ним одним целым, течёт силой к другим паладинам, стараясь их разбудить, оттаскивает сети, сплетённые Ромелл, подальше от красного льва — всё это затрачивает невероятное количество сил.

Гул кристалла, сжатого в ладони, становится гулом всего вокруг — и самого Кита тоже. Он ощущает, как медленно стираются его воспоминания — одно за одним, по-настоящему; как становятся чужими лица и имена; как он сам себе становится чужим. Темнота заполняет всё вокруг — вернее, Кит сам становится темнотой.

На секунду он слышит голос Лэнса, думает «прости», — а потом всё его существо обращается пустотой.

* * *

Квантовая Бездна остаётся далеко позади; Аллура побеждает Хаггар и получает признание своего народа; Вольтрон в легендах и сказаниях остаётся пресловутым защитником вселенной — всё это происходит так быстро, что Лэнс не успевает следить за событиями. История проходит мимо него, хотя он остаётся её непосредственным участником.

— Ты правда ничего не можешь сделать? — спрашивает он в очередной раз, и Аллура не раздражается, наверное, только потому что до сих пор чувствует себя виноватой.

Она качает головой и отвечает точно так же как тысячу раз до этого:  
— Мы изучаем всё, что связано с Бездной, но пока что не нашли никаких способов вернуть его обратно. Прости, Лэнс.

Лэнс улыбается, проводит пальцами по прозрачному стеклу криокапсулы, по ту сторону которого Кит выглядит, как фарфоровая кукла в полный человеческий рост. Говорит отчаянно и устало:  
— Ну да.

Улыбается:  
— Это уже немного другая сказка, правда, Кит? _Не наша с тобой._

И, стиснув в кулаки дрожащие руки, уходит.


End file.
